


Fluff and Fall

by IrisofParadise



Series: Imagine Your OTP [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: Inspired by 'Imagine Your OTP' fall based prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bestie in like ... ten minutes. Forgive me for it is short.

The leaves fluttered to the ground, the breeze it very cool and quite comfortable. The sun shone brightly, a few clouds in the sky, and a squirrel skittered past as two men continued to walk along the leaf littered trail. 

“Really? Pumpkin spice?” Sam asked in only mild exasperation, but mostly amusement.

He and Bucky had gone for a jog earlier, leaving Steve at Avenger’s Tower because neither really wanted to hear, “On your left!” all morning, and when they had stopped their jogging in front of a Starbuck’s Bucky had insisted that they both get coffees before heading back to the tower. 

Bucky just scoffed, to go cup full of coffee just a few centimeters from his mouth. “Oh shut up. It’s fall. Halloween. You gotta get into the spirit of the holidays, Sammy.”

“I am into the holidays!” Sam retorted quickly, shaking his coffee cup a bit as if to say ‘look!’

The brunette just scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You got a mint mocha cappuccino. How is that festive?” Though he may have sounded annoyed, both knew that they were just joking. Because what was a relationship without play arguing every once in awhile? Or in their case, often. 

“It’s better than your basic pumpkin spice latte, you heathen,” Sam teased right back.

At this, Bucky pointed at Sam with a mock serious expression painted on his face as he said, "You leave my inner basic white girl out of this. Fall is the best time for pumpkins and I treasure it."   
  
Sam laughed and rolled his eyes before taking a quick sip of his coffee. "Look, asshole, mint is good all year 'round."   
  
"The fact that it's during fall though makes it a crime. Congrats Sammy. You're a criminal," Bucky retorted right back.   
  
Sam just shrugged. "Eh. I accept this," he said nonchalantly.


End file.
